


Kissing A Fool

by Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes
Summary: Tony's one night stand is like none he'd ever had before...





	Kissing A Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> Fill for the bingo square R3 on my Tony Stark Bingo card, with the prompt 'one night stand'.
> 
> Also happy birthday to my dear friend Fancy_Dragonqueen, this is for you lovely <3

Tony's head was pounding as he cautiously opened his eyes, immediately regretting it when the sunlight hit them. He groaned pitifully, then rolled onto his back, letting his arm fall into the other side of the bed. But something seemed off, the spot next to him was warm and...slept in. It dawned on him then that he brought someone home with him last night. His mind flashed with the events of last night, of his pre-birthday celebration at a club.

_Himself and Rhodey met up with the rest of their friend circle and got straight into celebrating. At some point, Bucky showed up fashionably late, with a friend they’d never met before in tow._

_“Everyone, meet Hamish, he just moved here two weeks ago.”_

_That’d been how it started._

Tony thought about what happened next, but it was vague, he spent too much time on the dancefloor with Rhodey, Stephen, Pepper and Natasha to get a chance in getting to know Hamish. He wasn’t sure if they even talked at all. What did Hamish sound like? What did he even look like?

“Shit,” he groaned.

The club was so dark it was often hard to make out who was where, though he did recall moss green eyes as one feature of Hamish’s appearance. He exhaled deeply, before closing his eyes, trying his hardest to recall anything else that never left his mind. It wasn’t long before something materialised, causing his heart to race.

_Sometime during the night he’d danced with Hamish, then they snuck outside to the club alleyway._

His eyes snapped open as he exhaled heavily, fingers twisting in the sheets at the mere thought of thinking about the events that followed.

“Anthony?”

Tony sat bolt upright, clutching the bedsheet to his chest, while swallowing thickly.

“Are ye alright?” he asked.

The broad Scottish accent was somewhat like music to Tony’s ears, finally putting a voice to a face. Hamish stood in the doorway of the bathroom, with one of Tony’s new navy blue towels around his waist. He did have moss green eyes, like in Tony’s memory, along with auburn hair slightly above his shoulders and tattoos covering one arm. Tony also couldn’t believe how tall he was, _very_ tall, along the lines of tall, dark and handsome, minus the dark because of his hair. But close enough, in Tony’s eyes he was incredibly attractive, but it was his smile and the tender look in his eyes that threw Tony.

“Ye look like ye’ve seen a ghost.”

“I-” Tony paused, as he dropped the sheet from his chest.

Hamish raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry. I was trying to remember what happened last night,” he added.

“Oh aye? What do ye remember?”

Tony clucked his tongue, as he averted his gaze to look out the window.

“I remember when Bucky introduced you to us, at the club.”

Hamish sauntered over to the bed, and sat down with a soft _thump,_ his eyes watching Tony intently.

“Go on.”

A calm silence hung in the air for a brief moment.

“But I don’t think we talked because I was too busy dancing. Then there were more drinks and shots, so you and I ended up dancing together. I said I needed some air so we went outside, into the alley. And...I kissed you.”

“Wee bit of a shock, but...it was lovely, tae be perfectly honest,” Hamish stated.

“Really?” Tony chuckled.

“Aye,” he said.

Tony’s mouth curved up at the corner.

“Wild night then,” he replied.

Hamish shrugged lazily.

“Well...if ye call havin’ sex three times in the oner, I’d call it a good night.”

Tony groaned, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Three times? I’m sorry, I get a little carried away if I’m having _really_ great sex.”

Hamish’s brow rose in surprise.

“Oh really. So sex wi’ me was great then?”

A light blush spread across Tony’s cheeks.

“Truthfully? Maybe the best.”

“Even better,” Hamish drawled.

He leant across the bed to take Tony’s hand, his thumb brushing over the brunette’s knuckles.

“By the way, happy birthday Anthony,” he chimed.

Tony should’ve been annoyed at being called Anthony, yet the way it rolled off Hamish’s tongue was too good to get pissed off about. Hamish moved in a little closer, with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Can I give ye a birthday kiss?”

“Why are you asking me?” Tony laughed.

“I didnae want tae step over the line. Aye, we spent the night together, doesn’t mean I’m gonnae kiss ye without askin’.”

“That...actually makes sense,” he said.

“Ye won’t hurt my feelings if ye say no,” Hamish assured him.

“No, I mean- _ugh._ ”

Tony’s lips pressed into a thin line.

“I’d love a kiss from you.”

Hamish cupped Tony’s cheek in his hand.

“ _Birthday_ kiss, they’re special ye know,” he whispered.

“Are they? Why don’t you-”

The brunette was interrupted by Hamish’s lips against his, beginning with a slow, chaste kiss, before melting into a passionate one. Hamish’s hand slid around to the back of Tony’s neck, as he tilted his head back to get a better angle, their lips parting in unison with each other. Tony gasped softly when Hamish gave his bottom lip a teasing bite, then parted to catch his breath. His hand rested against the other’s chest, as they pressed their foreheads together, hot breaths ghosting against each other’s skin.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. It was special,” Tony sighed, contently.

“Told ye so.”

“I’m kind of surprised you’re still here,” he replied.

“Only a stupid arse would leave without makin’ breakfast for ye first.”

Tony’s brow rose.

“Oh?”

Hamish’s hand dropped down to Tony’s thigh.

“Get showered and changed, I’m gonnae cook ye up a great hangover breakfast,” he offered.

Tony smiled warmly.

“Okay...thank you.”

He swung his legs over the bed, then pushed himself up to his feet, before walking around the bed in the direction of the bathroom.

“Mind if I bother some of yer clothes?” Hamish questioned.

“Help yourself,” Tony chuckled.

Hamish pressed a quick peck on Tony’s cheek.

“Cheers sweetness.”

The brunette grinned, as he walked into the bathroom and stepped straight into the shower. He turned on the taps, then stood under the spray, relishing in the warm water against his skin. Hamish could be heard whistling in the other room, before the bedroom door creaked open. After spending a few more minutes washing himself down, as well as his hair, Tony decided to get out of the shower.

A towel was sitting on the railing for him, which made him smile yet again. Tony usually didn't see the people he brought home with him the next morning. But Hamish seemed very different, thus he appreciated the thoughtfulness of Hamish’s kind gesture to cook him breakfast. It wasn't often that some gorgeous Scotsman broke the one night stand code, which only piqued Tony's interest as to whether this was something more.

Tony wandered back into the bedroom, then went over to the walk in closet to grab clothes. He quickly picked out a pair of jeans, along with a plain navy blue, short sleeved shirt. The aroma of food being cooked travelled down the hallway, causing Tony to hum at how good it smelt. He gave his hair a swift rub with the towel to dry off any excess water, leaving his hair damp, with some strands stuck against his forehead.

After looking himself over in the mirror, Tony made his way out into the hallway and headed for the kitchen. Hamish was standing over the cooktop, looking focused as he cooked up a feast for the two of them. He glanced up at the sound of Tony entering the room, flashing him a wide smile, before turning his attention back to the food. Tony grinned, then meandered over to the coffee machine, feeling in desperate need of a caffeine fix.

“Hamish, you want one?” he inquired.

“Aye, please.”

Tony nodded, as he put some water on to boil and took a jar of instant coffee out of a cabinet.

“Milk? Sugar?”

“Wee bit of milk, ta,” Hamish answered.

“That smells delicious.”

“My favourite hangover food,” he stated.

“Do you cook a lot?” Tony asked.

“Now an’ again. Bucky likes tae be the chef most nights. But, when it is my turn, everyone's always impressed.”

“Hm, might have to try it for myself,” he hummed.

Hamish chuckled.

“I'll save ye some leftovers.”

A hopeful look crossed Tony’s face.

“Would you? I’d love that.”

“Of course,” Hamish chimed.

“Suppose I’ll need your number for that.”

Hamish’s laugh echoed throughout the room.

“Ye have my number already, pal,” he said.

“Oh god did I use a pick up line on you?” Tony groaned.

“Aye, it was a cracker as well.”

Tony dropped his head into his hands.

“Please tell me,” he begged.

“Ye asked if I wanted tae play pool and that the loser gives the winner their phone number.”

Hamish laughed at the disappointed look on Tony’s face.

“I _really_ suck at pick up lines.”

“Well, I think they’re a wee bit outdated,” Hamish countered.

“You make a good point.”

Once the water had finally boiled, Tony poured it into the mugs over the coffee, and quickly started swirling a spoon inside one to mix the coffee together. Hamish muttered under his breath while opening multiple cabinets, which drew Tony’s gaze over to him.

“What’re you lookin’ for?” Tony queried.

Hamish sighed.

“Plates,” he answered.

Tony smirked, as he pointed to a cabinet on his left.

“Over here,” he drawled.

Hamish glanced at Tony with a grateful smile.

“Ta.”

After Hamish served the food, Tony picked up the cups of coffee and guided Hamish over to a breakfast bar, overlooking the ocean.

“This is some place ye’ve got. Nice views also.”

Tony chuckled heartily.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a haven for me...”

“I can imagine,” Hamish responded, with sincerity.

“That sounded a little grim.”

“Not at all. I know the feelin’, I had a wee haven of my own before I moved here,” he said.

“What was that like?” Tony asked.

“A wee holiday home in The Highlands, overlooking a loch. It was wonderful. Truly.”

Tony’s head turned to look at Hamish, who followed his movement.

“It must’ve been beautiful,” he murmured.

Hamish lifted his hand to brush his knuckles across Tony’s cheek.

“Such as yerself,” he whispered.

Tony averted his gaze, as he huffed out something of a snort in an amused tone.

“You say that like it means something.”

“It does,” Hamish replied.

Hamish’s hand moved further down to Tony’s arm, before coming to a stop at his hand.

“I dinna’ ken if it’s just me or-”

“Or?” Tony said.

“I- _ah…_ ”

Tony smiled sweetly and entwined his fingers with Hamish’s.

“Tell me,” he encouraged.

“Why don’t we bend the rules?” Hamish answered.

“What do you mean?”

“This...stupid one night stand code. Usually it’s, yer in, yer oot. See ye sometime soon. Which is a bloody lie if anythin’,” he rambled.

“Okay, now you’re still not making sense.”

Hamish sighed heavily.

“Since we started talkin’ last night, there was no other place I wanted tae be, but here wi’ you.”

Tony went to speak until Hamish pressed a finger against his mouth.

“What I’m sayin’ is...if ye want to. Should we give this a go? Us?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Tony questioned.

“Aye...a proper one,” Hamish muttered. “Christ, I’m sorry, I’m a bloody fool,” he added, with a shake of his head.

Much to his surprise, Tony closed the distance between them to kiss Hamish, pulling him closer by the fabric of his shirt. Hamish’s eyes were widened a fraction, before falling shut, as he rested his hand on Tony’s waist, _savouring everything._

“You’re a fool,” Tony agreed. “But…” he mumbled, as he trailed off.

Hamish raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Tony.

“ _But?_ ”

Tony leant in again, with his breath ghosting over Hamish’s mouth, and a smirk on his own.

"You're _my_ fool..."


End file.
